


Tundra

by UncommonVillian



Series: The Cold War [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitive Jack, Jedi Master North, Original Frozen Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Locked away from the world and her loved ones, Elsa can only wither away in loneliness, until a mysterious boy from the stars comes to her window.Prequel to "The Frozen Heart"





	Tundra

Ice, snow, cold, loneliness and darkness. That was Elsa's world now, all alone in her room, locked away from the world she once knew. Her powers were growing more and more out of control and Anna nearly paid the price. If only they had been more careful, this never would have happened. Now to keep everyone safe, Elsa had to be locked away until she could regain control. But with the way she let her emotions flow out, her misery and depression, it was near impossible. With each negative thought, her powers grew out of control, freezing her room into an icy crypt. She tried her best to conceal and hide her emotions, but she just couldn't do it. Her pain was too great and it just didn't stop.

The worst of it all was when Anna would come to her door, give her usual rhythm as she knocked on her door and asked if Elsa wanted to build a snowman. Elsa wanted nothing more than to run out and do exactly that with Anna. She just wanted to give up and just go play with her sister in the snow. She just wanted to be with her little sister again, but she had to remain locked away in this isolation. When Anna would walk away, clearly upset, Elsa just curled into a ball and cry. Nothing made her felt so horrible than when she let Anna down.

One night, Elsa looked out her window and up into the night sky. The stars gave her the slightest hint of any happiness. The way they twinkled in the vast dark plain gave her a sense of wonder and imagined herself just leaving her life behind and taking a ship to go sailing across the many stars that shone bright above. She could just grab Anna in her sleep and just take both of them far away from here. They could go anywhere and no one would stop them.

What's that? A shooting star? Elsa felt her heart jump in the joyous sight since she never saw one. She remembered that if you see one, you could make a wish.

"I wish," she contemplated, trying to make the perfect wish. After a moment, she muttered to herself, "I just wish for my misery to end."

With that, she went to bed.

The moon was high in the sky a the stroke of midnight when a sound woke Elsa out of her slumber. Ice, hissing and cracking. She's use to the sound from her own abilities to create ice, but this was different. She never created ice in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. She sat up and looked out her window and saw the strangest thing. Her windows began to frost up, quite fast as a matter of fact. There was something strange about the way the frost was covering her window. It was a thick frost with some of the most beautiful patterns Elsa had ever seen. Thinking it was coming from her, she slowly got up and went over to the window and watched it cover. There was something about that she couldn't help but smile at it. She didn't know that her powers could do such a thing. She just stood and watched it continue to cover her window until they were completely covered, the moonlight being the only thing breaching the icy cover. Astounded, she reached up and placed her hand on the glass.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared through the frost. It was a hand, placing itself over where she had hers. She gasped at the sudden appearance and moved back. Then her window began to open, but that was impossible. It was locked on the inside. Despite that, and not noticing the tumbler click in her surprised state, the window began to slowly open. The hand was pushing it open, the person hiding out of sight behind the window frame. Elsa backed away panicking and tripped over her own feet. Recovering, she crawled back towards her bed and propped herself against the bed. She watched as the window was fully open and the person slowly came from hiding. Who she saw was a complete and utter shock.

Peering from the window frame was a young boy, possibly about her age. His pure white hair was his most notable feature along with his pale skin. He looked down at her with sapphire blue eyes that she was immediately lost in. Breaking from his eyes, she saw he was in strange clothing, a white tunic with matching pants and blue sashes wrapped over both shoulders. They were held onto him with another blue sash that wrapped around his waist that was clipped closed by a belt. His boots were navy blue leather with straps keeping them closed. The blue sashes had white and sparkle patterns resembling snowfall.

Elsa scanned him up and down, taking in this sudden stranger. She'd be lying to herself is she said he wasn't attractive, but he still just suddenly appeared at her window. She had no idea who this boy was or where he came from. For all she knew, he could be here to hurt her. He was looking back at her was well, just as observant as her. He tilted his head as he took her image in. She slowly came more into frame, crouch walking as if he was hiding. As he moved, she started to feel more unsure.

"Go away." she muttered as she reached for the top of her bed. He tilted his head again in response. She stood up and demanded, "Go away!"

He leaped down from the windowsill and stood straight up before her. His sudden movement caused her to fall back, throwing her hand out to him. An ice black came from her fingers and trailed towards him. She was afraid of him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

But then the strangest thing happened. He just reached up and the ice blast slowed down into his palm. She gasped in amazement as she watched him observe it. It formed into a ball and the snowflakes in the sphere danced slowly about. She stood back on her feet and continued to watch him look down at her ice blast, amazed that he could stop it, but how? Was he magic as well? If so, what else could he do?

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. Elsa felt her heart flutter at his smile, there was something about it that made her feel something she never felt before. What he did next made her even more surprised. He tossed the ice ball in the air and it gave a small explosion, causing snow to fall in her room. She smiled up at the snowfall and looked back at him. This was when she was really amazed. He had his hand still out and he blew into it. With his breath came fully formed snowball. She excitingly gasped at his abilities and jumped for joy when he threw it in the air and more snow began to fall from the ceiling. With the snow, the two chuckled happily as she softly clapped her hands.

Looking back at him, she asked him, "Who are you?"

The boy proudly said to her, "My name is Jack Frost."

* * *

Every night, Elsa would look up to the stars for the "shooting star" that brought her friend Jack. It's been a year since Jack appeared at her window and he's visited sporadically through out the year. The tale he told her, it was just amazing. He wasn't from her world, but from a far off world called Tython and he was training to become a warrior from his world called a Jedi Knight. They had an amazing power called the Force and it gave them amazing abilities. She saw him levitate small objects around her room without even touching them. He also told her that his master, Master North, could lift large boulders and hopes to have that power one day. He also explained that his affinity for the Force has given him the power for creating ice, snow and frost. She asked if she was strong in the Force and he told her that he didn't sense it, but that didn't mean it didn't effect her in such a way. However if she was strong in the Force, Master North surely would have sensed it and would have sought her out.

The reason why him and Master North were there was because they were assigned to search for what are called Sith. Jack told her that Jedi embraced what was called the Light Side of the Force, embracing only peace and serenity while Sith embraced the Dark Side which embraced anger and hatred. Sith were violent and vicious and the Jedi needed to stop them. When asked why they were so hard to locate, Jack told Elsa that the Sith had what was called "The Rule of Two": there can be only two, no more, no less. A master and a apprentice. Since they were few in numbers, they were difficult to track. Jack's master told him to use his instincts to search the known galaxy, to reach out with his feelings and that brought him to her world. Her world was large and had many kingdoms to search through, but Jack was certain that there was a Sith Lord among her lands. Tracking for it and training would have Jack leave for months but he was always back. Every night, Elsa would wait for him at her windowsill.

After two months, she knew he was back because in the midsummer's breeze came a cluster of snowflakes flew past her window and she eagerly waited for him to appear. She looked out her window and saw someone climb the wall across the fjord. It was Jack. She opened her window and he launched himself across the water. She yelped when he landed on the windowsill abruptly. He jumped to the ground and gave her a bow.

"My lady, I have returned." he said in a fake royal accent, causing her to chuckle.

Elsa caught something new dangling from his belt. It was made with a combination of wood and metal. The wood was rough and had archaic designs engraved into it. The metal stuck out from the end with a matching cap that held the clip. It had a few buttons and a switch on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

Jack unclipped it, held it up and told her, "This is my new weapon. This is my lightsaber."

"Light what?" she chuckled at the name.

"Lightsaber." she cheerfully told her. "This is a Jedi's weapon. Master North took me to the planet Ilum. There's a Jedi Temple there and I constructed my lightsaber there."

Elsa smiled at his enthusiasm, but turned her attention the the item in his hand. She looked at it and tried to figure it out.

"It doesn't seem like much." she commented.

"Watch." he quietly told her. He held it straight up in both hands and flipped the switch. Much to Elsa's surprise, a beam of blue light shot out from the hilt with a loud whooshing sound. The loud noise startled her, but she was entranced by the light of the blade. The light was bright, but it didn't hurt her eyes. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. As it illuminated, a loud hum was heard coming from the blade. She reached up to touch it.

"Don't!" he warned her moving it away. "It will burn you."

"Oh, s-sorry!" she whispered.

"Elsa, what was that noise?"

Elsa gasped at the sound of her father calling through the door. Jack's lightsaber was probably heard from down the hall where his study was. Jack deactivated the blade, the sound being heard through the door.

"Elsa, what's going on in there?" her father asked as he jiggled the doorknob. At night, she kept her door locked in case Jack would return.

Elsa panicked as she looked back to Jack. He gave her a shush gesture and mouthed to unlock the door. She shook her head hissed a no but he told her again. With that, he leaped up to the upper corner of the ceiling of the room, hiding from the sight of the door. Not knowing what to do or what Jack had in mind, she hesitated before unlocking the door. She opened the door and her father walked in.

"Elsa, what was that noise?" he demanded.

"Uh, w-what noise?" she stammered.

"I heard a loud noise coming from your room." he said sternly. She began to panic even more, but then there was something in his eyes that changed and his posture became more relaxed. He told her, "I'm sorry, it must have been my imagination."

"Papa?" Elsa asked, obviously confused by his change in tone.

"I must be a little tired. It's late after all." Taking a small glance up at Jack, she swore she saw him mouthing the same words her father was saying. He smirked as he continued, "I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight."

With that, he took his leave and closed the door behind him. Elsa quickly locked the door and looked up at Jack and demanded, "What was that?"

Leaping down, Jack told her, "The Force can help someone influence one's actions if they're not strong enough to resist."

"So you just treated my father like a puppet, is that it?" she scolded as she crossed her arms.

"I avoided a major catastrophe, didn't I?" he slyly asked. "Imagine your father's reaction to a boy in his daughter's room all alone."

"That is not funny, Jack." she told him. "I may not have the same kind of understanding as you on the Force, but that seems selfish."

"It helps in tight spots." he smirked. "I remember I went up against this bratty loudmouth kid with blonde spiky hair from Mandalore. He was brave, but dumb. Just a little wave of the hand made him walk off."

Elsa still wasn't impressed, but she knew that there was no way of getting through to him, so she just rolled her eyes and glared at him. Jack chuckled at her and gave her a slight push on her shoulder. She pushed him back and he gave her another push, a little harder. She slowly smiled as she gave him another push and a poke in forehead. He chuckled again and he started to chase her around her room. She yelped as she ran and threw an ice blast at the floor in front of him, but he was more than ready and jumped over it. He formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at her. She dodged it and said, "Oh, you're in trouble, Jack Frost!"

With that, she formed a snowball in her hand and threw it at him. He grabbed it, tossed it behind him to his other hand and threw back at her. It got her in her back and she giggled a bit. Thinking they were getting too loud, they stopped for a moment and started to catch their breaths.

That was when Jack came up with an idea.

"Do you wanna see something fun?" he asked her.

Knowing Jack, he truly meant it when he said something was "fun". She nodded yes.

"Come with me." he said as he motioned towards the window. She followed him and he climbed onto the windowsill. He held his arms out as to hold her. She was skeptical as to his intentions and it showed. He told her, "Trust me."

She slowly reached up and held onto him. He pulled her up and she clung to him. Then he lifted them both into the air and she suppressed her screams so she wouldn't disturb anyone below, but this was all too surprising for her. They were so high up, she had never been this high in the sky before. He was flying over the town and flew right over the forest. She held onto him tightly, terrified to look back down as she closed her eyes.

After a moment, she looked up at him. When she looked at his face, him looking out to the landscape, she had this strange feeling that she never felt before. Looking up at his face, shining in wonder, she felt a rush in her chest. Her cheeks burned like never before and a tingle ran through her body. She didn't know what it was, but it felt right to her.

After a few minutes of flying over the forest, Jack began to lower towards the ground. They landed in a clearing far from Arendelle and he softly let her on the ground. She regained her footing and the two stood in the middle of the meadow.

"Stand back." he smiled to her as he backed away himself. Elsa stood back a bit and watched him unclip his lightsaber. He activated it and slowly began to swing it about, it humming loudly as it swung. He began to pick up speed and the light danced about in an amazing display that Elsa covered her mouth in excitement. The speed went faster and started to do acrobatics with his movements, leaping into the air with martial kicks. He would even switch hands with the blade and would dance about. Jack's movements and swordsmanship made Elsa jump about in excitement as she laughed. Jack came to a halt when he lunged it out. There was a small tree next to him so he gave one more spin and sliced it clean in half, the wood burning from the slice. Elsa gasped loudly at the display she just witnessed. Jack gave another spin and lunge before taking a break.

Elsa gleefully clapped her hands as he deactivated his lightsaber. He smiled back at her as he panted lightly.

"Come here." he whispered. She went over to him and he told her to hold still and he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, the lightsaber right in front of her. He told her, "Hold it."

Nervous now, she did just that, both of them gripping it. He held her hand, causing her heart rate to move faster. He slid her hand over the switch, he told her, "Push it."

She did and took a deep breath as the blade activated. It amazed her how much kick there was to activated it, thankful that Jack was holding it with her. It was also pretty amazing that there was no vibration as it hummed and there was no extra weight from the blade.

What felt even more amazing was being in his arms. It was here, for the first time in forever, that Elsa felt safe.

* * *

 

Frost covered Elsa's room and snowflakes hung stagnate in the air as Elsa sobbed. She was sitting against her door, Anna sitting in conjunction on the other side. Both sisters had endured terrible news and now Elsa was alone with her sister. She wanted nothing more than to open the door and hold her sister tightly, but she was afraid doing so would only hurt Anna. The two only have each other now, but this curse she was born with was splitting them apart and she couldn't stop blaming herself. She felt the door shift as Anna got up and left. Elsa looked out her window and sobbed, "Jack, where are you?"

That night, Elsa was sound asleep when she felt the autumn breeze blow in her room. She slowly woke and looked up to see a hooded figure sitting on the edge of her bed. She wasn't afraid since this was the one she was hoping to see. As she sat up, Jack pulled his hood back and looked down at her with a concerned look. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She began to sob loudly in his arms. She took a breath and told him, "Jack, I lost my parents."

He let her go and looked down at her, his hands sliding to her shoulders.

"They're lost at sea." she cried. "Now it's just Anna and I. Jack, what am I going to do?"

"Listen to me, Elsa." Jack told her. "You need to control yourself. Look."

She looked around her room and it was once again covered in frost and ice. Her emotions were getting the better of her once again, but she couldn't control herself. All that had happened to her today was too much pain.

"Jack, I can't control it." she cried as she looked back at him. "I'm not safe. Even you shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that." Jack told her, moving closer to her. "I can protect myself, but even if I couldn't, I'd still be here with you."

"Jack, please!" she begged as she sobbed into his chest. She caught her breath and shouted, "I'm a monster!"

"No you're not!" he proclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I swear, I'm not giving up on you. I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"I can't be helped!"

"Yes you can! I believe in you! No matter what, no matter how out of control your powers may get, I'm staying right here with you!"

She looked up at him and quietly told him, "Jack, the Jedi."

"Damn the Jedi!" Jack growled. "I'd choose you over them!"

"Don't say that!" she told him as she cupped his face in her hands. Her hands emulated her icy touch, but he resisted it. She gulped at nearly freezing him, but he was resistant to her powers, always had been. She regain her thought and said, "They trained you and raised you. I can't ask you to turn your back on them."

"You're not asking, I'm telling. I won't abandon you. You're...you're too important to me."

"Jack." Elsa murmured his name. Did he really say that.

"Elsa, I've been coming here for two years just to see you. When I found you, you were so scared, but I knew I could save you. Every time I made you smile, you could regain control. But as time went on, I didn't want you to smile just so you could regain control. I wanted to see you smile because I want to see you smile. When you and I would talk, I wanted to hear every story you could tell me. When you sing, I get lost in your voice. Next to Master North, you're someone I want in my life forever."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"Elsa...I love you."

Elsa gasped when he said that. With those words, she lost control of herself. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack was clearly taken aback by this, but melted into her loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. They remained this way until they parted for air. They looked at each other for a moment until her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Jack, you're a Jedi." she said. "You told me yourself: attachments aren't allowed."

"I told you, I'll give up the Jedi for you."

"I can't let you do that."

"Elsa, do you not love me?"

"What?" Elsa groaned as she rubbed her forehead. She said to him, "Jack, I do love you. In fact..."

She looked back at him with a smile and said, "That day you took me to the meadow was the day I began to have feelings for you. It's just that...I don't want you to give up what you worked so hard for."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Jack asked.

Elsa tried to think of any way for them to work this...whatever they had...out. She had to ponder for a moment until she had an idea. It may not work, but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment. She looked up at him and asked, "How long do you have for your trials?"

"I..I don't know yet." Jack replied, wondering where she was coming from. "I may have few years until then. Why?"

"It's a stretch but we may have no choice." she said. "With my parents gone, I'm next in line for the throne. I won't be able to take it until I'm of age and that's in three years. When you pass your trials, you can be free to do as you wish?"

"I believe so." Jack said still confused.

Sitting on her hands and knees, she told him, "I can give Anna the throne and we can run away together."

"Elsa, what are you thinking?" Jack asked, almost upset. "You love Anna."

"I love you too. Don't worry, I still want to be with her, but I want to see the worlds that you see."

"Elsa, think clearly." Jack said, taking her hand. "Don't you think it's selfish to just drop these duties onto her?"

Elsa mentally kicked herself because he was right.

"No, you're right, Jack." she confessed, but now she had no other idea how to fix this.

"You know, I have an idea." Jack said. "Once I'm knighted, I can pick any assignment I choose. Like if I wanted to protect the Queen of Arendelle. The Jedi and the people of Arendelle would be none the wiser."

"Jack, that's brilliant!" she cheered as she gripped his shoulders.

"So is it a plan?" he asked with a smirk?

"Absolutely!" she replied.

After a moment of talking things over, Jack told her he had to go. He didn't want to leave, but him and Master North were needed back on Tython. He kissed her farewell and leaped out the window towards the night sky. she just watched him, hoping their plan would work.

* * *

Now they know. All of Arendelle knows. Anna knows. Elsa was now a danger to her people and she had to leave. She had to escape into the mountains where she wouldn't be discovered. That's all she could do was run. She ran up towards the snowy slopes of the mountain, the only place she thought she would be safe. There wouldn't be a soul in sight.

As she ran through the forest, she swore she could hear the sound of a man humming. Not knowing who they were and still scared of any human contact, she ducked behind a tree. Listening to the man's upbeat humming mixed with chortling, she peaked around the tree to see who he was. He was a bit of a distance from her, but she could make out his attire with his back to her, chopping at a tree with a heavy axe. He wore a long red coat with black fur with a matching fur cap and black pants and boots. From under his hat was white hair that reached down to the base of his neck and Elsa swore she could make out a long white beard. He also looked to be a really tall and brawny man. Next to him was a wooden sleigh that had a team of reindeer at the helm. She just stood there hiding, watching him chop at the tree.

The man stopped, took a breath and called out with a thick foreign, "Why don't you come out from hiding, my dear?"

Elsa gasped and hid more behind the tree. He turned and faced her, his blue eye looking at her under his black eyebrows and a jolly smile. She couldn't believe that he knew she was there since she hadn't made a sound the whole time she was there.

"Come now, don't be afraid!" he called out with his arms open. "It's not everyday you get to meet the Queen!"

He began to walk over to her and she called out, "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The man kept his smile on as he continued to move closer.

"Please, stay away! I'm...I'm too dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" the man chuckled. "What makes such a lovely woman such as yourself so dangerous?"

"I said stay away!" Elsa demanded, stepping out from hiding and throwing her fists to her sides, ice flying from them, hitting the ground then curving up into fountains of ice flakes.

The man stood astonished at the sight. He chuckled and put his hands on his waist. He said aloud, "That is amazing!"

"No it isn't!" Elsa cried out. "I'm a monster! Just ask the people of Arendelle!"

"A monster? Monster, you say?" the man laughed heartily as he slowly started to walk towards her again. She didn't resist, only stood in silence as she panted her fears and frustrations out. He stood before her and crossed his arms. She looked up at him, scared. He gave her a smile and said, "My dear, having such powers does not make you a monster. Anyone who says so is a fool for thinking such things."

"D-Do you really think that?" she timidly asked.

"Think? I know it!" he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Such powers are controlled by emotions, no?"

She nodded yes.

"Ah, then if you feel fear, then you must lose control. If you are happy, you could do amazing things."

"How do you know this?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I've been a few places in my life." he said, placing his fists on his hips and looking about the land. "I've seen things, wonderful things, things you couldn't believe."

His smile turned to a stern look as he continued, "I've also seen terrible things. Unimaginable chaos, disasters beyond the imagination of any living creature."

He looked back down at her with a caring smile and said, "You are not that. Your powers are a gift."

Elsa, giving him a desperate look, asked him, "What am I suppose to do?"

"You ask my advice, huh?" he responded, surprised that she even asked. His smile growing wider, bending down towards her, and told her, "Let it go."

"Let it go?" she calmly asked.

"Yes, let it go." he told her, softly caressing her chin.

Elsa said nothing, she gave him one last worrisome look before leaving towards the mountain peak. He watched her fade away into the distance.

"She needs you, my padawan."

* * *

" _Let the storm rage on_!" Elsa's singing echoed through the mountain top as she stood on the balcony of her newly created ice palace, gleaming in the sunlight. " _The cold never bothered me anyway_!" She turned back into her palace and the gates slammed shut behind her.

For the first time since she was really little, Elsa was finally free. She stood in amazement of this newly created palace, awed by her own strength and powers. That man was right. All she had to do was let go.

"'That perfect girl is gone'?" Elsa's excitement tripled at the sound of the voice. She turned to see him leaning against the wall, his hood hiding his face. She smiled brightly at him, the happiest she has been in so long. He stood up and said, "Elsa, you're perfect no matter what."

"Jack!" she cheered as she ran for him. He ran for her and he picked her up in his hands and spun her around in the center of the room.

"I told you could do it!" he gleefully told her. He stopped spinning and placed her back on the ground.

"Thank you for believing in me, Jack." she said right before kissing him.

When they parted, he asked her, "So, do I get an encore?"

She laughed happily at his request, but since she was in such a terrific mood, she decided to start singing again as they began to dance in the middle of the room.


End file.
